midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cea Dragons Singles
Singles and Albums released by Cea Dragons. Featured Singles * MIDNIGHT SINGERS: May 12th, 2018: 5th single. It's You; No Other one. (Featuring Cea Dragons) * MAYAUNE June 20th, 2019: Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown; Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. 2011-2013 As Cea's * June 11th, 2011: 1st Single. Oceans Of Me; Notice Me. * November 9th, 2011: 2nd Single. Saturday Night; My Fiesta; Mr. In-spec-tor. * May 9th, 2012: 3rd Single. Wolf Boy is Crying; Clumsy Paradise; Sexy Queen. * October 18th, 2012: 4th Single. Lullaby; Chocolate Milk; Disco. * June 4th, 2013: 5th Single. Silly Witch; Revenge; Don't Give Up. * September 6th, 2013: 1st Mini Album. Oceans Of Me (Updated); Saturday Night (Updated); Wolf Boy is Crying (Updated); Lullaby (Updated); Silly Witch; Don't Give Up. * October 15th, 2013: 6th Single. Love Hunter; Adam and Eve. 2014-2016 As Cea Dragons * February 7th, 2014: 7th Single. New Face; Restart; Loves Already begun. * July 1st, 2014: 8th Single. No More Blood on the Battlefield; Turn Around Completely. * September 18th 2014: 1st Album: Everything For You; My Monster; Humans Have Evolved; Loves Already Begun (Updated); No More Blood on the Battlefield (Updated); Hope; Demons; Vampires Castle; A True Story; Winters Vale; That's Wrong; Love Hunter (Updated); I See the World. * December 8th, 2014: 9th Single. Wo Oh Oh Oh; Mystery Night [https://midnight-singers.fandom.com/wiki/Josh Joshua]. * April 5th, 2015: 10th Single. Confront It; In my Veins; Looking Back Beauty. * August 23rd, 2015: 11th Single. Army of Love; Distance; Jokes or Truth. * October 1st, 2015: 1st Digital Single. Jealousy; I Have Commitment. * December 27th, 2015: 12th Single. Help me; Sleeping Angel. * February 23rd, 2016: 2nd Mini Album. Wo Oh Oh Oh (Updated); Confront It (Updated); Looking Back Beauty (Updated); Army of Love (Updated); Jealously (Updated); Help Me; Sleeping Angel; BPB. * May 16th, 2016: 13th Single. Limitless; Beyond the Stars. * June 20th, 2016: 2nd Digital Single. Brainstorming [https://midnight-singers.fandom.com/wiki/Josh Joshua]; Caught In a Lie; Being an Adult. * September 25th, 2016: 14th Single: Only You; Fall In; Diamond Sky. 2017-2019 As Cea Dragons * March 14th, 2017: 15th Single; Brand New Dragons; Midnight Game. * May 6th, 2017: 3rd Digital Single. Butterfly; How Are You. * July 1st, 2017: 4th Digital Single. Just Try; Take A Chance. * September 7th, 2017: 5th Digital Single. Scarlet Eyes; The Creature. * September 8th, 2017: 16th Single. '''Yeah Yeah Yeah; Take My Heart; The Ride. * December 29th, 2017: '''2nd Album. I Miss You; Every Beat Drops; It's Fire; Save Me; Brainstorming (Updated); Butterfly (Updated); Just Try (Updated); Scarlet Eyes (Updated); The Creature (Updated); My Man; Dance Dance Dance; Knock Off, Generalize, Swim Across, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Take My Heart, The Ride. * April 7th, 2018: 6th Digital Single. The Queen. * June 15th, 2018: 17th single. Our Darling; Kiss Me and Stay Close to my Heart; Away so Far. * August 9th, 2018: 7th Digital Single. Who Am I; Noon's Game. (Featuring Midnight Singers) * September 12th, 2018: 18th single. Goodbye Today; This Is It Now. * January 1st, 2019: 8th Digital Single. Thank You Dragons. * April 20th, 2019: 19th single. Do You Remember Me?; My Grace; Filled Your Heart With Love. * July 20th, 2019: 20th single. To Go On; My Angel. * November 18th, 2019: 21st single. Stay In My Mind; Forever Love. * December 30th, 2019: 3rd Album. GOOD LUCK YOU!; Clockwork Night; Commander; The Queen (Updated); Who Am I (Updated); Noon's Games (Updated) (Featuring Midnight Singers); Thank You Dragons (Updated); Dance Dance; We Are Brand New!; Forever Now and Now!; The Mystery of the 3rd Order; Rainbows. 2020- As Cea Dragons * March 16th, 2020: 22nd single. '''Never!!; What Hurts. * July 7th, 2020: '''23rd single. '''Stop Wasting (Ft. Joshua); Butterflies. * September 10th, 2020: '''9th Digital single. '''Here We Go * November 20th, 2020: '''24th single. '''My Own Dreams; Runaway Runaway. * December 20th, 2020: '''4th Album (THE BEST WISHES). CD1: Oceans Of Me; Saturday Night; Mr. In-spec-tor; Wolf Boy is Crying; Lullaby; Silly Witch; Revenge; Love Hunter; Adam and Eve. CD2: New Face; Restart; Loves Already begun; No More Blood on the Battlefield; My Monster; Humans Have Evolved; Vampires Castle; Wo Oh Oh Oh; Mystery Night; Looking Back Beauty; Jokes or Truth; Jealousy; Sleep Angel; Limitless; Brainstorming; Only You; Diamond Sky. CD3: Brand New Dragons; Midnight Game; Butterfly; Just Try; The Creature; The Ride; Every Beat Drops; Swim Across; The Queen; Kiss Me and Stay Close to my Heart; Noon's Game; Goodbye Today; Thank You Dragons; Do You Remember Me?; My Angel; Forever Love. CD4: GOOD LUCK YOU!; Clockwork Night; Forever Now and Now!; The Mystery of the 3rd Order; What Hurts; Butterflies; Here We Go; Runaway Runaway. * January 3rd, 2021: 10th Digital single. '''Moonwalking * January 30th, 2021: '''11th Digital single. '''The Dark Parade * February 6th, 2021: '''25th single. Last Rose (Ashley's solo song); Gifts (Tia's solo song); Matching Hearts (Violetta's solo song); Sleep Well. * February 20th, 2021: 12th Digital single. '''VICTORY!!! * March 19th, 2021: '''26th single. '''Removing Masks; The Next Story; New Chapters. * August 5th, 2021: '''27th single. RECORDING; Going Techo; Beat. * November 16th, 2021: 28th single. Another Nightmare; Love You Too.